Je n'ai jamais
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS] Le directeur veut quelqu'un pour jouer les guides auprès de visiteurs étrangers. Abby propose un moyen pour départager les membres de l'équipe. Qui refusera de boire son CafPow ?
1. Je n'ai jamais

Depuis le temps que je voulais faire un** OS en reprenant tous ceux écrits jusque là** ! Eh bien, maintenant, c'est fait ! J'ai intégré tous les univers alternatifs à l'histoire en tant qu'écriture libre de McGee pour éviter les incohérences. Je n'exclue pas qu'il en reste, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème.

Le **thème** pour cela a déjà été utilisé par d'autres auteurs, mais vous constaterez que ma façon de le prendre n'a rien à voir.

L'OS** se situe** juste** avant l'épisode n°616** (celui avec la règle 38).

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai jamais<strong>

_Il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

.

Timothy reposa son verre avec un regard noir pour son collègue. Tony lui fit un immense sourire en retour. L'informaticien le maudit en silence avant de se fustiger à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de l'avoir entraîné de force là dedans, c'est _lui_ qui avait accepté le jeu.

Le principe était simple et connu de chacun d'eux pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, bien qu'un peu modifié. Une personne commençait sa phrase par « Je n'ai jamais » et la terminait selon ses envies. Ceux étant à l'inverse du cas annoncé devaient boire le contenu de leur verre. Il vit Abby remplir le sien de sa boisson préférée. Il retint un soupir, il avait en horreur le CafPow un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- À toi Timothy, annonça Ducky en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme fit un tour d'horizon. Tony était à sa gauche, Ziva et le légiste en face, le patron à sa droite. Tous le regardaient, attendant qu'il prenne la suite.

- Tu as peur de perdre, le bleu ? railla DiNozzo.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un nouveau regard assassin. Il était hors de question qu'il refuse de boire le breuvage caféiné à la fraise. Pas question de perdre, surtout pas face à lui et encore moins pour finir guide touristique à l'agence. Parce que c'était ça qui les avait tous amenés à cette situation. Vance voulait que l'un d'eux joue les nounou-guide des étrangers qui arrivaient le lendemain au NCIS. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur qui le ferait, Abby avait donc choisi cette manière pour trancher. Elle n'y participait pas. Elle était en effet la seule laborantine de l'agence et donc exempte de ce « jeu ».

Tim reporta son attention sur Tony et lui fit un grand sourire. Peut-être qu'ils avaient proscrit certains sujets (sexe, amour, boulot principalement), mais pas tous.

- Je n'ai jamais fini en cellule de dégrisement, déclara-t-il.

Son camarade eut une moue ennuyée.

- Quelle originalité ! Enfin...

Il avala d'un trait son verre, imité par Ziva. Celle-ci s'attira les regards ahuris de ses amis, Gibbs excepté.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'on est que deux quand même !

Il soupira en constatant que si.

- À toi Ziva, grogna-t-il mécontent.

- Je n'ai jamais, dit-elle, appliqué le commandement numéro cinq.

- Tu les as appris ! s'écrièrent Tony et Abby simultanément.

- Pas d'explications, rappela-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, avoua Abby, on a dit qu'on n'en donnait pas. Alors ?

Tony attrapa son verre.

- Tu es le seul, déclara-t-elle.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas cette version du jeu, maugréa-t-il une fois qu'il eut bu.

Il grimaça en voyant le CafPow couler. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

- Ducky, dit-il, c'est à toi.

- Je n'ai jamais sauté un repas.

- Donc, précisa Abby, à qui c'est arrivé en dehors d'une enquête et des sujets interdits ?

Tony jura franchement en attrapant son verre. Gibbs eut un regard noir pour son ami en s'emparant du sien.

- Je n'ai jamais, dit-il ensuite, trahi mes amis.

- Tu exagères, Jethro ! s'offusqua aussitôt le légiste. Nous étions d'accord pour ne plus en parler !

L'homme eut un sourire quasi sadique et lui désigna son verre.

- Vous ne pensez pas y échapper, siffla ensuite Tony en pointant Tim et Ziva.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous avons trahi, rétorqua l'israélienne.

- Et le combat au gymnase ? Ce que vous avez fait ne s'appelle pas de la trahison peut-être ?

Les deux agents échangèrent un long regard puis, résignés, attrapèrent leurs verres. Tony eut une moue victorieuse en avalant le contenu du sien.

Abby sourit en voyant que c'était son tour. Elle ne faisait pas partie des joueurs, mais avait tout de même le droit de participer.

- Je n'ai jamais, dit-elle, jamais pourri la vie de Vance.

Seul Tony ne but pas ce tour là.

- Je n'ai jamais, continua Tim, obligé quelqu'un à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

Ducky ne toucha pas à la boisson.

- Si tu participais, Abs, tu aurais au moins dû boire plusieurs fois, annonça Tony, et je te jure que j'aurais mis autre chose dans ton verre que tu CafPow. Je trouve injuste que tu joues les arbitres.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire en lui indiquant que c'était son tour de parler.

- Abby, menaça-t-il.

- Pour les huitres, tu étais d'accord. Et c'est ton tour.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis renonça à l'obliger à jouer.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un homme vêtu comme une femme à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il.

L'agent s'attira aussitôt les foudres de ses collègues.

- On vient juste d'aborder le sujet ! lui reprocha Ziva.

- Je me contente de préciser les choses.

Les quatre autres joueurs vidèrent leurs verres.

- Ducky ? s'étonna Abby. Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu.

- C'est le cas.

- Mais, alors qui...

- Pas d'explications, sourit-il.

Elle soupira de dépit. Il poursuivit.

- Je n'ai jamais fait du shopping avec l'un d'entre vous.

Tony et Gibbs lui jetèrent un regard assassin avant d'avaler la boisson caféinée.

- Je n'ai jamais porté de perruque, déclara ensuite Jethro.

- Gibbs ! reprocha Tony. C'est Ducky que tu dois viser, pas moi !

Il attrapa cependant son verre juste plein, imité par Ziva. Celle-ci promit mille mort à Timothy et se jura de lui faire passer l'envie de faire de l'écriture libre à l'avenir.

- Je n'ai jamais, enchaîna Abby, échangé mon portable avec un autre.

Tony, Tim et Ziva furent les perdants du tour.

- Je n'ai jamais, reprit l'informaticien, fait d'interrogatoire à l'un d'entre vous.

- On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas boulot, Timmy ! reprocha Abby.

- Je ne parle pas du boulot, Abs.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, affirma Tony, tu y échappes dans les deux cas alors que tu ne le devrais pas.

Elle lui tira la langue. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres alors que Gibbs reposait le sien. Il prit ensuite la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un ami avec mes collègues femmes.

- Tony ! s'offusqua Tim.

- DiNozzo !

- Je n'ai pas transgressé les interdits, Gibbs.

- Il a raison, Jethro, approuva Ducky

Le chef d'équipe et le geek s'évitèrent du regard pendant qu'Abby remplissait de nouveau leurs verres.

- Je n'ai jamais, reprit Ziva, porté une épée.

Tony, Tim et Gibbs fustigèrent la jeune femme en silence. Ducky se réjouit de ne pas être homme d'action.

- Je n'ai jamais, dit-il, vu une femme danser pour moi.

- C'est moche ça, Duck, maugréa Tony.

Cependant, il se plia à la règle avec Gibbs et Timothy.

- Je n'ai jamais, réfléchit l'ancien marine, été mené à la baguette par une femme.

Cette phrase visait l'informaticien, qui fut en effet le seul à vider son verre. C'était retour à l'envoyeur après les conséquences qu'avaient eu celle de Tony.

- Je n'ai jamais, continua Abby, lâché un ami dans un moment difficile.

Il était de nouveau le seul concerné.

- Alors, le bleu, on s'avoue vaincu ? rit Tony.

Il avait effectivement beaucoup de mal à avaler le CafPow. Cependant, il se força à déglutir en voyant la mine ravie de son coéquipier. Pas question de lui laisser le plaisir de la victoire. Il était tout autant que lui a deux doigts de renoncer.

- Je n'ai jamais, déclara-t-il alors, fouillé dans les affaires de mes amis sans leur autorisation.

Tony contempla son verre plein avec dégout. Il était le seul à devoir boire et il doutait réussir. Le CafPow et lui, ça n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il enfin, je le ferai.

Il repoussa son verre.

- Tu verras, dit Abby, ce ne sera pas si terrible que ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais accusé de meurtre !

L'agent contempla le liquide rosé en face de lui. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que cette soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, avez-vous retrouvé tous les OS auxquels je fais référence ? <strong>**Si ce n'est pas le cas, réponse au chapitre suivant.**


	2. Les OS

**Voici donc les titres des OS auxquels je fais référence dans l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais fini en cellule de dégrisement.<p>

Un réveil difficile

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais appliqué le commandement numéro cinq.<p>

Les dix commandements

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais sauté un repas.<p>

Quand l'amour fait sa loi

Équilibre

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais trahi mes amis.<p>

Recherches

Sur le ring

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais jamais pourri la vie de Vance.<p>

Une journée avec l'agent McGee

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais obligé quelqu'un à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.<p>

Préparation

DC, we have a problem !

Diversion

Le resto

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais vu un homme vêtu comme une femme à cause de quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Préparation

Ducky et un invité surprise

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais fait du shopping avec l'un d'entre vous.<p>

Les lois

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais porté de perruque.<p>

Préparation

Course-poursuite

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais échangé mon portable avec un autre.<p>

Téléphone

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais fait d'interrogatoire à l'un d'entre vous.<p>

Interrogatoire

Pourquoi

Reste

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un ami avec mes collègues femmes.<p>

Été indien

Les nouveaux Crusoé

Une journée avec l'agent McGee

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais porté une épée.<p>

Croisade

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais vu une femme danser pour moi.<p>

Le club

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais été mené à la baguette par une femme.<p>

Virus

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais lâché un ami dans un moment difficile.<p>

Deuil

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais fouillé dans les affaires de mes amis sans leur autorisation.<p>

Une question de culture

* * *

><p><strong>Vous trouverez tous ces OS sur mon profil, sous leur titre pour les uns, dans les <em>OS sur demande <em>et_ Les petites histoires du NICS,_ pour les autres.**


End file.
